Light's demons
by kyouyalover101
Summary: based on the song 'Demons' by IMAGINE DRAGONS. Light is haunted by the demon of the Death Note, and he doesn't want to take it out on L. rated M for drama and thoughts of death.


_**A/N: I've been listening to Demons by Imagine Dragons for the millionth time when I realized that the lyrics match light and L's relationship! So I immediately opened up my word document and began writing this, plz enjoy and no rude comments! (p.s: this is written in songfic, so please just bare with it, I'm skipping some lyrics!)**_

_**Light's demons**_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

Ryuzaki was cuddling on me that night. We were talking out of boredom. Something we usually did when we didn't want to have sex.

"So, Ryuzaki. What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"Huh?"

"You know, when you're a kid, you think about silly jobs that you wanted to be." L's smile turned to a slight bit of embarrassment.

"Well, um... I know this must be silly to hear this, but I wanted to be a... lord."

"What kind of lord? King lord or god lord?"

"god lord..." L's eyes were hidden behind his bangs, blush forming on his cheeks. I, on the other hand, was shocked. He wanted to be a god... like me? How could he-

"Why do you think it's silly?" I cupped my index and thumb on L's chin, lifting his head, "I think that you being a lord is sexy." I heard Ryuzaki moan in his throat.

I sat up, turning to him, "If you wanted to be a god, why are you trying to beat someone who's probably trying to do the same thing?" L looked confused, but spoke anyways.

"I don't know... but all I know it that those so-called 'followers' are just full of stale blood, because a lord like that is horrible." My heart dropped at that. I was hoping that since L wanted to be a god, he could be my queen. Happy ever after. But that's insane. In life, no one ends 'happily ever after'

_Curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

Whenever night fell and L would get to sleep, I would be surrounded by voices of my alter ego.

'_Look at L, so vulnerable! This is your chance! Find his wallet and find out his name!'_

"No! I can't do that!"

' _why not? This is what we planned to do since I came into your life!'_

"Yah, but... I think I've fallen for him." I could feel tears crowd in my eyes. I wanted Kira out of me. That sinner was telling me to kill my first and only love!

Kira chuckled evilly, _'Fallen in love?'_ He mocked, _'There's no such thing. And anyways, he's just a basterd with a badge.'_ Kira kept on making fun, I gripped at my ears, trying to block the voice.

"Shaddup! I don't need you!" I whispered-screamed, tears running down my face.

"Light?" A voice interrupted. I turned around to see Ryuk standing there.

My lips quivered, "Ryuk... He won't stop." I put my head in my palms, letting the tears fall, but never quite sobbing, "I don't know how to get rid of him..."

"I don't know, Light. He was the strongest demon of death there was in the shinigami realm."

"Why, though? WHY does he interrogate the notebooks owners?!" I looked up at Ryuk, who had a look of wonder.

"All I can say is, try to ignore him."

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

I got shook awake, but the thing is that I was standing up, in the middle of a mess of papers. And the one that shook me was Ryuzaki, the others by the door to the bathroom. I was confused as hell, then I heard Kira laughing in my head. I was going to give the damn demon a piece of my mind, but I realized that I was still surrounded by the police and L.

"What's wrong, Raito?" Ryuzaki asked, shock and fear written in his eyes. I gulped, he must've done something horrible.

"I-I'll tell you what's wrong! He's kira! And he's not wanting us to find out!" Aizawa screamed, pointing at me. Everyone looked at me, even my own FATHER wasn't saying anything. I started to leave when I felt two hands grip my arm, I turned around to see the raven looking at me, hands holding on to my sleeve. I took a deep breath before I yanked my arm away and left, slamming the door behind me.

I finally got to the room, where I sat down and starting confronting.

"What the fuck did you do?!" I screamed.

'_I protected us! They were getting closer to finding out, so I threw the papers off the table.'_

"MOTHER FUCKER! Don't you know that we will be MORE suspected since you did that?!" Before he had a chance to answer my question, L came in.

"What went on back there, Light?" He sounded worried, damn.

"I'm sorry." I landed my head in my hands, "I don't know why I did that... God, I bet the others are going crazy, huh?" Before I heard a answer, I felt two arms wrap around me and a soft mouth land on my shoulder.

"Maybe. But I don't think you're crazy. You're my special man. That turns into sexy man in bed." We both laughed. I really wanted to tell him.

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

Days past, and L has gotten closer to me. And my heart has been going crazy, wanting franticly for me to tell him the truth. At the same time, Kira has been talking franticly in my ear. I was going insane. So crazy, that every night, I would write poems about my insanity and love for L. I knew that writing these names down would help Ryuzaki have a safer life, and that was my top priority. He was everything. But the more I thought about it... Being with him like this would either way hurt him or me. I had to DO something.

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

"Why are you writing so many names down, Light?" Ryuk asked, confused.

"I have to... the world needs it!" Kira growled in my body.

"Getting greedy, now, aren't we?" I groaned in my head, tired. But I had to admit, it was fun doing-off criminals. Without it, L would get hurt. So I worked. This was my only hobby other than L, my own kingdom of righteousness.

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

"Are you sure you want to do this, Light?" Ryuk asked, looking at me with sad eyes.

"I have to." I answered, "For him." I could feel all these different emotions, It was overwhelming. I turned around, to the door that led to mine and L's room. I walked in the room, knowing all to well that the man would be waiting for me.

"Hey, babe!" L purred. on the bed, looking sleepy as always. I walked up to him, gave him a soft peck of the lips before I nuzzled him and laid down by him. He talked and loved until he finally fell asleep. When I heard him snore, it sounded like a chime of a bell. My calling sound. I stood up, tears forming in my eyes.

'_He doesn't actually love you, Light. Think about it, a detective loving a criminal. It's illogical.'_ Kira told me matter-of-factly.

I glanced at L, a tear falling as I dully choked out in a whisper, "I know. I'm going to handle it." I turned from L, grabbing my poetry notebook, writing down a deep poem. Then I grabbed my Death Note and left the room, but not before blowing my love my last kiss.

_**~~~~~L's POV~~~~**_

SOMETHING was up with Light. I knew it, and I'm never wrong. He has been dazing off and in the morning, his eyes would be bloodshot, like he couldn't sleep. I was going to figure out why. So that night, I faked sleeping. Giving off a snore for him to think so.

Then something happened that I couldn't understand. He looked at me with teary eyes, stood up and began talking to someone... or someTHING! He then wrote something in a notebook, leaving it out on the table before he grabbed something and walked out, blowing me a kiss. I got scared.

I yanked away the covers, practically running to the book. I picked it up, reading:

_This may be my last write,_

_My heart just feels so tight._

_my love has this spark, which I wanna keep._

_So I'm writing this with a leap._

_I have a secret I wanna tell in this note,_

_I am kira, the savior with no tote._

_But if I told you, you would lode._

_I would be left behind bars, your love gone._

_Of course, I can't kill you either, I loved you too long._

_So I'm giving myself justice for hurting you,_

_I am using the note on myself too._

_I just want to keep your spark_

_I will soon be nothing but bark._

_~Light Yagami (kira)_

I reread the note over and over, tears dripping down my eyes. I can't believe it. He was going to kill himself for love. suppose that the spirit that he was talking to was Kira? I've got to find him!

I dropped the notebook and ran out of the room.

_**~~~~~Light's POV~~~~~~**_

I sat down at the ledge of the building we were at, it was to same roof Ryuzaki and I had that conversation in the rain. Fresh tears ran down my cheeks as I opened the book.

"You don't have to do this, Light." Ryuk tried. Looking honestly worried for Light.

Light chuckled weakly, "Now you worry about me dying?"

"I just... never expected you using the note for your own death... I guess Kira's more powerful then I thought."

Kira exploded laughing in me, "Of course I am, I am more powerful then the old man over us, shinigami!"

I sighed, pulling out a pen, already knowing what I'm going to put down. It's been my favorite death so far, the 'falling off a building' death. When my pen was an inch away from making the first letter of my name, the roof door slammed open. I looked up to find L standing there, panting hysterically.

"L-light!" He choked out, tears streaming down his face.

"L! W-what are you doing here?" I asked, embarrassed to be seen in this state. L walked up to me, his breath calming.

"I came for you. Why are you doing this?" He held my hands down before I could stand up.

I looked at our hands, "I can't live with myself... I fell in love with you when I started out wanting to kill you... Now I don't even know myself anymore." A tear fell on our hands. My body shook franticly, "Look, if you hate me for being the killer that I am, don't worry, I was just about to repay my dept." I showed L the death note, which granted him the ability to see Ryuk.

"No! Don't do it! I- I... I LOVE YOU, LIGHT!" He hugged my tightly, "I don't care that you did those deaths... I know that it's not you! Please, I can help you!" He cried, sobbing between sentences. My eyes gone wide, looking at L, I've never felt so content before. I hugged L back, dropping the Death Note to the floor in the process, he loves me... even though I'm the guy he's been trying to bust.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

After the Death note fell to the floor I immediately heard a scream, it was Kira's angry scream. I involuntarily shoved L away. He looked up at me, scared. The same expression I had. My muscles pulled my hands to my face, scratching.

"WHAAAAAGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT! KILL HIM!" Kira screamed in my body, which made me say it.

I looked at L, freaked out, "I'm not doing it. I love him."

"Love love love, YOU SOFTY! LOVE ISN'T REAL! STOP LIVING IN DREAM LAND!"

"It's IS real! And I want you to fucking LEAVE MY BODY!" I was sick and tired of Kira bossing me around. I heard him scream again before my body jerked, I felt a pain all down my spine. It spread to my chest and throat. I yelped in pain as I felt a hand crawl out my throat.

"What the HELL?" L screamed, scooting a few feet away so that he couldn't get hurt. I quickly dropped down on the concrete roof so that I couldn't fall off.

"Fine, I'll leave your stupid body. I fed off your dreams enough to do justice by myself." Kira chuckled, another hand coming out. They gripped my jaw, providing a way to pull out. Ravens started to fly all around me, like they were cheering Kira on. I heard my jaw unhinge as a head popped out of my mouth. It scared me.

_**~~~~~ L's POV~~~~~~**_

I didn't know what was going on, and it freaked me the fuck OUT! A demon was pulling itself out of Light's body with Raven's flying all around. Every time I wanted to get up, so that I could help Light, my legs wouldn't let me.

Then I saw it, the most horrid sight I have ever seen. A head got pulled out of Light, deep red eyes, black eyelashes, black hair. Kira was almost the complete opposite of Light if it wasn't for his body shape.

He pulled himself completely out, putting his hand on his shoulder to get a creak out, jerking his head. He looked straight at me.

"Hello, fool. Had fun living?" Kira chuckled, then his eyes got connected to Ryuk, "Ah, old pal! How you been?" He walked over and patted the shinigami's shoulders.

"Okay." Ryuk shrugged.

As Kira was distracted I crawled over to Light, comforting him until we heard a shout for attention.

"Hey! Over here!" We looked to the source (kira) and glared.

"What do you want?" Light hissed, hoarse from the pulling of mouth muscles.

"I want my Death Note back, if you please." Kira held out his hand expectantly.

When Light was about to speak, I crawled in front of him, "He's not giving you anything! This Death Note is going back to Ryuk, where it belongs!"

Kira's eyes glowed blood red, "Excuse me, but I think you're mistaken. You see, that's MY Death Note, you imbecile!"

"Oh yah? Since when does a shinigami show up human? Hm?"

He looked down at himself, "Oh for the love of me, you're idiotic." Kira laughed menacingly, " I am only the mere form of this weakling," He walked over and kicked Light down, rain starting to fall, "Because of his stupid dreams." He waltzed back over to Ryuk, who looked like he had a plan. I looked over to Light.

He looked at me, blood flowing in a nosebleed and bruised forming. Light grinned and nodded. I suddenly knew why, and I grinned along with them all.

_**~~~Ryuks POV~~~~**_

'_Hyuk, hyuk. One...'_

_**~~~~L's POV~~~~~~~**_

'_two...'_

_**~~~~Light's POV~~~~~~~**_

'_Three... NOW!'_

_**~~~~~Normal POV~~~~**_

Kira jerked slightly at a pain. Then someone splashed holy water on him. Then the pain again. He screamed.

"What the hell is HAPPENING to me?!" Kira yelled. He noticed a notebook plop open in front of him by Ryuk, and a empty bottle of Holy Water by it. The black haired man looked closely at the notebook.

'_Kira_

_Becomes strong enough to have his own form, then gets killed by Holy Water.'_

The demon gasped as he had sunlight shine through him with one last sentence:

"You'll never get rid of me! I am Kira!" Then his body turned to ash.

L scampered up to his feet, pulling Light up.

"Are you okay, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked, worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Really!" Raito jerked his neck to get a creak out when Ryuk walked over to them.

"So, is he really gone?" Light looked at Ryuk, who nodded.

"He wouldn't be back for a while. But you can't completely destroy demons, after all."

"Yah, they are full of hot air." Light laughed, Ryuk joining in. L just stared at them both.

"Can I please figure out how this happened?" Light looked at the confused L. He sighed.

"Well, first off, let's get inside and out of this rain Then I'll tell you everything." All three of them went inside and Ryuk and Light took turns telling the story.

"So, let me get this straight, you found a Death Note, tried it, then got harassed by the demon Kira, making you go rogue?"

"Yes." Light confirmed.

"Why did you allow it to get this far?"

"Well, After we started sleeping together, he started to tempt me to figure out your name. But by that time, I've gotten too close to you. And seeing criminals run amok made me sick, because I knew you would get hurt." Light felt a burning blush form on his cheeks.

"Oh, babe." L cooed, kissing Light's cheek gently.

"So, about this." Light held up the Death Note, "What should we do with it?"

"Why don't I take it with me and confine it in the shinigami realm?" Ryuk offered, grabbing the note.

"NO!" L screamed. Raito and Ryuk stared at the raven-haired man, "I-i mean, if you take it, wouldn't we never see you again?"

"Yes. This note is what connects the owner and all who touch it with the shinigami."

"Well, what if I just hid this and you won't get possessed again, but Ryuk will still be here?" L suggested.

"But, why, L?" Light asked.

"Because, I- I would like all three of us to hang out together, you know?"

"Well," Ryuk started sarcastically, "I really should get back, you know, to the sand apples." Light raised an eyebrow.

"I'll buy you a years supply of apples if you stay!" L stated. Light suddenly noticed a drooling Ryuk, who was fantasizing about the apples

"Okay~!" Ryuk sighed happily. We all laughed.

I guess I was wrong, some people do have happily ever afters.

_**How to Use the Death Note**_

_**Final rule**_

_**Demon's can be banished with this Death Note. But only by other Shinigami. No human can banish a demon with this note.**_

_**A/N: -face palms self- I can't believe I just made a 17 page story... I am so sorry if I made you lose interest. Oh, and all that OOC. o I am so fucking sorry. But if you did like it, favorite this story and comment! I love reading your thoughts if their not mean.**_


End file.
